Captainjiggz
Captainjiggz now has a page to stain his reputable jigglypuff glory. He is a user who calls himself captain of the Jigglypuffs, and works under the divine ruling of Keng Morth. Although his original account is unknown, He now uses Captainjiggz_ as his main account. (All we know is that all his previous accounts were banned.) Captainjiggz, also known as "Harbringer of negativity" is rather Cynical, and tends to come off blunt with his opinions, though can be seen as a blindly hating, is well known for his mission to rid the board of all the apologists that roam it. Other Users on the board believe that CaptainJiggz has fallen, as originally not being an annoyance and turning once the Apologist Nation Attacked. His goal is ridding "Apologists" of all forms. He also has an apparent love for Female Corrin, and a hate for the Remove Animea meme. IS HE A TROLL? It's believed that his mission to rid the board of Apologists is Null and he's really just a troll - Which he is. Reaching lengths of Idiocy that other users have not. Notable Examples are: Etika knows who the new Character is This is one of the fastest Topics to reach 500, as it reached 500 in 1 hour, 5 minutes. This Topic was made in the time Rogersbase was being a dumb on twitter and consisted of the users Stealth and NicoRobin bickering about......Something... Nintendo Direct Leak Captainjiggz made a topic about a leak for the December Nintendo Direct which consisted of Characters like Tails, and Wolf which got an unusual amount of attention going to lengths such as even getting Etika to make a video on it and getting online gaming sites to cover it. Of course, it was false and The Topic was deleted, and most of the Comments of everywhere just said "Captainjiggz can Suck it" One of the strangest things about this is before the topic was deleted, in a later post, CaptainJiggz actually leaked information on the ballot winner (His ballot Vote was Bayonetta, and very well implied it was someone he was incredibly satisfied with) and the Geno mii costume before the update data was truly leaked. Which was a rather strange thing. Common conclusion is that CaptainJiggz truly has access to this type of information, and threw in false information to bother the other users Fire emblem should take all of DK's Slots A Topic Jiggz made in which he bashes the Donkey Kong Country Series and how Fire Emblem should take all of its "Slots" In which an angered LimboStudios appeared and spilled his salty rage everywhere. Making Limbo saltier than anyone had ever seen before (Given that he praises the DKC games every night before he goes to sleep) Sakurai has never made a good game In a topic made by a user named chipotle, Captainjiggz claims that Kid Icarus is Mario ripoff, Sakurai has never made a good game in his life, and that the fighting game genre in general is bad. Literally bursting with stupidity. His Neighbor Captainjiggz made a topic about his next door neighbor (Who is apparently real) Jim, who CaptainJiggz describes as "An Omega Neckbeard " Jim lives with his Cousin Amy who is best known for her incredible breasts as described in his Vol.1 topic. They are super Casuals when it comes to Smash. The Users of Gamefaqs suggested he be nicer to them, and he took their advice. He has said he deeply regrets his decision. Jiggz' Palutena's Guidences Captainjiggz made a topic called "Tell me your most wanted, and I'll make a Palutena's Guidence for them" in which Jiggz made Guidences for characters like Wolf, Snake and a bunch of other requests people had. But Jiggz was being an incredibly lazy, causing the topic to last over 2 months before reaching 500 posts. This topic showed a lighter side of Jiggz where most of the posters praised and acclaimed Jiggz for his moveset creation and brilliant writing style that was very reminiscent of the Kid Icarus writing style. But since the topic was very overflowed with requests, almost half of the Most Wanted characters didn't receive a guidance. While this topic is full of very nice reads for characters, he's still nothing but a hat and a troll. He made Vol.2, but is a lazy bastard. Category:Users Category:Jigglypuff Mains Category:Beautiful Man Category:Paper Mario Supporters Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Master Category:Brawl veterans Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Losers Category:Did we mention that he's a troll? Category:Delicious Category:Such wow Category:500 Achievers Category:Unoriginal